


Fear of Anger

by Aiden_Ravelle



Category: Digimon - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 01:53:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12121974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiden_Ravelle/pseuds/Aiden_Ravelle
Summary: Ken gets angry at school





	Fear of Anger

“I heard he punched the other guy in the face,” Kari overheard a student whispering next to her locker.

“I saw it, there was blood everywhere,” another girl said.

“He deserved it from what I could tell,” a boy chimed in.

“Ken really has changed,” the first girl mentioned. Kari perked up at the name and decided to ask the group more information.

“Hey guys, what happened?” Kari asked curiously.

The boy started talking, “Some guy was making fun of Ken Ichijouji because he got a D on a paper. He was saying things like he didn’t know how Ken had managed to fool everyone into thinking he was a genius and he must have been cheating before so Ken snapped and punched him. He broke the guys nose and Ken was suspended for a week.”

Kari worried about her friend. She had been planning on getting some homework done but decided to go visit him instead.

She headed toward his house and when she arrived she was greeted by Ken’s mother.

“He hasn’t left his room since he got home, it’s been quiet as well, but I’ll let him know you are here,” Kari wondered if it was quiet because he was in the digital world. Hopefully that wasn’t the case because it would worry his mother that he wasn’t home.

“Ken honey, your friend Kari is here to see you,” after a few moments, Ken appeared from his room. His eyes were red but his mother didn’t seem to notice, Kari wondered if he even told her what happened.

“Hey Kari,” he gave a slight smile, “Come in,” he led her to his room.

Once the door was closed, she asked, “Are you ok? I heard what happened.”

Ken shook his head. Wormmon popped up out from under a blanket on the bed, “Maybe you can get through to him.”

Kari tilted her head slightly at Wormmon wondering what he meant but before she asked Ken started talking.

“I got so angry. I know I didn’t cheat before, but I can’t exactly explain that I had something in me making me smarter,” after a moment of silence he decided to let it all out, “I got so angry. I know that I am capable of anger, I’ve seen it before, I think we all have. I guess it really bothers me that I have that anger and I’m worried if I act up again I might become the emperor again. I know it sounds silly, but I was so angry and that’s what the spore fed on. I’m afraid if I get angry again I might turn back to that.”

Kari gave a small smile, “That is silly Ken. You have chosen the side of good. Everyone has a right to be angry sometimes, especially if they aren’t being treated nicely. You were going through a rough time back then, you had a lot to be angry and depressed about, and the spore made you chose the wrong side. But you’ve seen better, and now, even if you get angry, you know what is right, you won’t turn back into that,” she squeezed his hand reassuringly.

“Told you Ken,” Wormmon chimed up from the bed.

“Thanks,” Ken smiled slightly.

“Did you tell your mom what happened?” Kari wondered out loud.

“No, they’d both be really upset. I don’t have to tell them and they didn’t call home, so I will just go to the digital world during school hours. Maybe tear down some control spires.”

“Maybe Gatomon will join you one day, she likes to sharpen her claws on them,” Kari laughed.

“Where is Gatomon today?” Wormmon asked.

“She stayed home to keep Tai company because he’s home sick,” Kari informed them. She glanced at the clock on Ken’s table, “I better be heading home to check on him.”

“Thank you Kari,” Ken gave her a hug.

“Anytime; you know I am always here to talk to and don’t worry, you have plenty of light in you, you will be ok just give it time,” she smiled as she walked out his door.

Ken smiled, glad that he had such good friends.


End file.
